


オクトーバーの亡霊_5「反転」(R18)

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [5]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Bottom Dick Grayson, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Illustrations, Lemon, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: 拗れてしまった仲を戻す為にディックがした提案は逆にウォーリーの闇を揺り起こしてしまう。互いに傷ついた二人はある「約束」を交わすが…。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[POV : Wally]

  
色んな事があり過ぎて、昨夜はどうやって帰ったかも朧げだった。初デートも、事件も、ディックの事も、全部俺の夢だったんじゃないかと思いたい。けれど、治りかけの指の傷が、包帯を巻いた両手の平が、確かに現実だったと思い知らせてくる。  
  
今日が日曜日で良かった。親も昨日から旅行に出掛けていて今日も居ない。何か事件が無い限り、このまま家でふて寝していられる。俺は今、出来うる限り誰とも話したくないし何も考えたくなかった。  
  
ふとそこに、スマートフォンからチャットアプリの受信音が鳴り響く。無視していると次々鳴り始めたので、電源を切ろうと端末を片手に持つと、今一番見たくない名前が目に入ってしまった。  
  
ディック：『ウォーリー』  
\- 09:56  
  
ディック：『話したいんだけど……今良い？』  
\- 09:57  
  
ディック：『家に居る？』  
\- 10:02  
  
俺はチャットアプリを開いてもいねーのに、ロック画面にわざわざ受信メッセージをお知らせして来やがるせいで目に入ってしまった。見た事を忘れようと迷わず電源を切る。それから深くかけ布団をかぶった。この際このまま昼まで寝てやる。俺はとにかく、夢でもなんでも良いから現実世界に居たくなかった。  
  
  
  
ーー……  
  
  
  
グググと腹が鳴り、空腹で目が覚める。昨夜は夕飯を口にする気なはなれず、今朝も朝飯を食べず、二度寝を重ねて気付けば12時過ぎ……腹が減るのも無理なかった。のっそりとベッドから降り、ゾンビのような足取りで自室から出た俺は、フラフラと1階のキッチンへ向かう。  
  
何かあったっけ……と冷蔵庫を開けると、昨日旅行へと発つ前にわざわざ母親が作り置きしてくれたガトーショコラが入っているのを見つけた。同時に、その時に言われた母親の言葉を思い出す。  
  
『デート楽しんでね！お母さん達も楽しんでくるから。そうそう、ガトーショコラ作ったのよ、簡単なやつだけど！これ、冷蔵庫に入れておくから。もし彼女がうちへ遊びに来るなら……おやつにどうぞ』  
  
そう言ってウィンクした母親は、素直に俺の事を応援してくれていた。けれど、せっかくのその暖かな気持ちも、甘くて少しビターなガトーショコラという菓子も、今の俺にはただつらいものだった。  
  
「冷凍ピザ食お……」  
  
今なら2枚はいけるかな。母親のガトーショコラを食べる気にはならなかったが、腹が減ってる事は事実だし、空腹は絶望に拍車をかける。取り敢えず何かで腹を満たして、そんであとは1日ゲームでもしてよう。  
冷凍庫を漁り、味の違うピザを2枚取り出してキッチンに並べた。パッケージの裏面を読んでオーブンに予熱をセットすると、予熱が完了するのを待つ間に洗面所に行き歯を磨いた。  
  
『ひっでぇ顔……』  
  
洗面台の鏡に写った俺は情けなくも目を腫らして、人相最悪、髪はボサボサ、この世の終わりみたいな顔してる。  
明日、学校へ行くのも嫌だしマウントジャスティスにも行きたくない……嗚呼、ぜんぶ嫌だ、何も考えたくない！  
水で洗い流してしまいたくて、口の中をゆすいで顔を洗った。はぁ、と溜め息を吐きながら顔をタオルで拭いてると、突如玄関のインターホンが鳴る。  
  
「は〜い…」  
  
取り敢えず返事をして玄関に向かった。宅配だろうかと小さく扉を開けると、信じられないものを目にして凍り付く。  
  
「ウォーリー…」  
  
バタン！  
急いで扉を閉める。雪の降る中、玄関の前に居たのは「リカルダ」だった。つまりディックだ。  
考えたくないって心が拒否してるのに、視覚から新たに入った情報が脳にダイレクトに侵入してくる。なんでだ？どうして？？しかもその格好で？？？混乱と共に、また思考が悲しみと怒りと悔しさでゴチャゴチャになる。  
  
「ウォーリー、勝手に来てごめん……。でもお願い、開けて。ちゃんと謝りたい。話したいんだ」  
  
ドンドン、と扉を叩く音と声がする。うるさい、黙れ！！話なんか、もう無い。  
  
「ウォーリー！話を聞いて！……もう僕の事は、許してくれなくても、良いから…っ、ただ、」  
「帰れよ！！お前、この期に及んで、んな格好してるとか…！ふざけんなよ……ッ」  
  
扉を背に叫ぶと、ドンドンと扉を叩いていた音がピタリと止んだ。そして数秒の沈黙のあと、やや勢いを失くしたディックの声が響く。  
  
「君に……リカルダを返しに来たんだ」  
「……ッ、はぁ！？」  
  
また沸々と怒りが込み上げて来て、思わず扉を開けた。勢いよく扉を内側に開けた拍子に、リカルダの格好をしたディックが家の中に倒れ込み、玄関の床に転がる。そのディックを掴んで立たせ、エントランス横の壁に押し付けた。俺の怒りは正当なはずなのに、ディックの格好が格好なだけに、女の子に手を上げるクソ野郎みたいで変に罪悪感が煽られる。  
  
「うっ……」  
「お前マジで、何言ってんだよ…！」  
「だっ、て……君が、……リカルダを、返せって…言った、だろ……だから、」  
言いながら、ディックの手が彼を壁に押し付ける俺の手に添えられ、きゅ…と俺の拳を包む。  
「リカルダに……なるから、僕…。ウォーリーが、…"彼女"が良いって言うなら……ちゃんと、なるから…。それがせめて、僕に出来る事だ……」  
  
つらいのはこっちなのに、どうしてお前が泣きそうな顔すんだよ…。リカルダに「なる」だって？俺の為に、これからもリカルダを演じてあげるって、そう言ってんのか？それが罪滅ぼしだって？？  
  
「そんなんで……っ、俺の気持ちが…」  
  
晴れるわけない、覆水盆に返らずだ。リカルダは存在しなかったし、お前が俺に嘘を付きながら平気な顔して側に居た事実もつらい。その事実が分かってるのに、その上で、お前の"お詫び"を受け入れて、なんなら楽しめって言うのか？  
  
「っ格好だけじゃない…！君の、好きにして良いから…。どういう風に扱ってくれたって構わない。君がしたかった事にも、ちゃんと"リカルダとして"応じるようにするから…！」  
「な…っ」  
「覚えてる？僕たち、キスも出来たんだ……。その先も……出来るよ、君が望むなら」  
  
そう言うディックの手の平が俺の胸元へと触れ、指を下に滑らせるように腹筋をなぞる。ウィッグなんか被って、声まで変えて、そんな風に俺を誘うディックが、どうしてここまでするのか分からなかった。どうして、お前がそんな事するんだ……いや、出来るんだ？リカルダの姿の時も、今も、恋愛対象でもない奴と、どうしてこんな事が出来る…？これって、お前にとって取るに足らない事なのか？前にもした事あるのかよ？そういう事。  
  
「やめろ……」  
「こういうの嫌……？あぁ、リカルダが男だったって分かっちゃったからか…。女の子が良かったんだよね…」  
「ッ…そういう事を言ってるんじゃねぇよ…！お前、なんでこんな事までするんだよ！こんなのが謝罪なのか！？」  
  
「こんなのって……。だってウォーリー、きみ、したかったでしょ？ "彼女"と…。同じ男だから気付いてたよ、君が欲情してたことも…」  
「なッ……はぁ！？」  
  
それは、一番触れて欲しくない事だった。俺の中でも決着が付いていなかった部分。俺が衝動的に求めたのはリカルダだったのか、お前だったのか、あの時すごく悩んだ。お前に片想いするのはもう辛くて、やっと見付けた打開策が、リカルダという子との新たな出会いだと思った。お前に似てはいたけど、キッカケはどうあれ違う子なんだからと意識を改めようともしたし、一歩踏み出そうとしてたんだ。けれどそのリカルダも、蓋を開けてみればお前でしたなんて言われて……、結局俺は、お前しか好きじゃなかったって事で、何一つ諦められてなくて、なんにも前進してなかったって事を今更になって突き付けられた。  
ああ、そうだよ。俺がずっと触れたかったのは、押し倒したかったのは、俺だけのものにしたかったのは、親友のお前だよ。でもそれを隠す為に、俺がどんな気持ちで、これまで我慢して来たか。お前の側に居る為に、「親友」って関係を守ろうとしたか。なのにお前は、「お詫びに俺と寝てくれる」のかよ。  
  
「ウォーリー…？泣いてるの？ごめん、泣かないで……傷付けて本当にごめん。僕に出来る事をするから、……ねぇ、」  
  
ちゅ、ちゅ、と俺の涙を吸い取るようにディックの唇が目元に触れる。涙腺が馬鹿になって、鼻がツンとする……喉の奥も痛い。胸が苦しくて言葉が詰まる。  
  
「っふ……く、」  
「ウォーリー、…」  
  
ディックの唇が今度は俺の口に、押し当てられる。ゆっくりと、何度も重ねられて、これがキスだと自覚する。好きな奴とするキスがこんなに辛い事ってあるのか…？涙が止まらない。  
  
「…ウォーリー、好きだよ……。ウォーリー…信じて、」  
  
ディックの口から、そんな言葉が聞けるなんて……今までの俺なら両手を上げて喜んだだろう。なぁ、お前の「好き」は、どういう意味の「好き」なんだよ。その「好き」って、俺と同じ「好き」か？それとも、親友として「好き」だから、仲直りしたくて言ってる「好き」？それとも……俺の為にリカルダを演じる上で、俺が望んでいそうな言葉を言ってくれてるだけの「好き」か？まるであやすみたいに、俺の望む言葉をくれてるのか？  
  
もし、俺がお前から言われるその言葉でほだされると思って言ってるなら……もしかしたら俺のこの気持ちなんて、とっくにバレてるのかも知れない。よくよく考えてみれば、俺が思う「隠し通せてる」なんて、ただの自認によるものだ。俺がディックに想いを寄せてる事なんてとっくにバレてたか、もしくは、そんな風に見えたから確かめたいとでも思ったんじゃないか。それでハロウィンの日にちょっとからかったら、俺が思いがけずアホだったから、「ディックそっくりの女の子」への反応を見る悪戯のつもりが引き返しにくい所まで来ちまった……そんな所かも知れない。悪ふざけが過ぎて、俺の恋心を盛大に弄んでしまった罪悪感はさぞ大きいだろう。許しを得る為にこんな事して、好きでもない奴に「好きだ」と囁くくらいには。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「俺のこと……好きなの」  
  
ボソりと呟くと、頬にキスしたり身体に触れていたディックの動きが一瞬止まった。  
  
「……好き、だよ…？信じてくれた？」  
「………………ああ、信じる」  
  
俺の言葉に、ディックの目が見開かれる。俺は、ディックの「謝罪」を受け入れる事にした。  
  
もう、考えても答えは出ない。どうすべきだったかとか、ディックにどんな意図があったかとか、この「好き」が本当かどうかとか、もうそんな事、考えたくなかった。疲れてしまった。  
抱えていた怒りは、深い絶望と悲しみを経由して、いつしか仄暗い感情になろうとしていた。お詫びしてくれるって言うなら、して貰えば良いじゃないか。確かにディックは俺に、酷くタチの悪い"悪戯"をした。でも許そう。……今、俺だけのお前になってくれるなら。この際偽りでも充分だ。俺の脳を、悦ばせて勘違いさせてくれよ。  
  
  
  
「もっと言って」  
「ぇ…？」  
「好きって、言ってくれ……」  
「ウォーリー……」  
  
ディックの腕が俺の首に回り、抱き締められる。耳元に吹き込むように、「すき……君が好きだよ、ウォーリー」と囁かれた。また涙が出そうになる。俺が、ディックから欲しかった言葉だ。


	2. Chapter 2

[POV : Dick]

  
「ん……っん、…ふ、」  
  
玄関先の壁に再び押し付けられながら深いキスを与えられて、ウォーリーの心境の変化に驚きながらも必死でそれに応える。  
  
もう信じて貰えなくても良いという思いで吐露していた「好き」が、ウォーリーに伝わった。最終的に彼は否定も拒否もしなくて、ただ「もっと、好きって言って」とだけ溢し、僕に寄りかかってきた。これは僕にとっては大きな事だ。だってもう、ウォーリーにこの気持ちを隠さなくても良いんだから！  
勿論、わかってる。彼が求めているのはリカルダで、僕の「リカルダを返す」という提案を受け入れたからこそだという事も、彼がまだリカルダの幻を見たがっていて、彼女からの言葉を欲しているからだという事も。  
だから僕は、極力リカルダが言うように彼に声を掛ける。でも君に伝えるこの言葉は、以前から変わらず本物だから……それが僕の本心だって伝わっただけでも、嬉しいんだ。  
  
  
  
玄関から場所を移動して、ウォーリーの自室のベッドに横たえらされる。部屋中ウォーリーの匂い。お泊まりをする時ジャンケンで勝った方が寝るベッド。……でも今日は違う、2人で寝る。ウォーリーが上に覆い被さるようにベッドに乗り上げて、ギシ…とスプリングの音が鳴ると鼓動が速くなった。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「っは……ぁ、」  
首筋を舐め上げられ、ゾクゾクと快感が這い上がって身体が震えた。着ていたブラウスとカーディガンの前を開けられて、胸元が冷たい空気に触れると唾液のあとが余計冷んやりする。首筋、鎖骨の辺りを甘噛みされながらボタンを全て外され、彼の前に曝された素肌を改めてまじまじと見られると、恥ずかしくてどういう佇まいでいるのが正解か分からなくなる。  
  
ウォーリーと違って傷の治りの遅い身体。服で隠れる所はクライムファイトや任務でついた傷痕だらけで、決して女性の綺麗な素肌と同じとは言えない。  
形や手触りを確かめるように、手の平で肋骨や腹筋、胸を撫でられ、手触り良くないだろうなぁと思いながらも、撫でられると嬉しくて身体が熱を持った。  
  
「ぁ……胸、無くてごめん……」  
  
平らな胸板を撫でていたウォーリーに反射的に告げると、ウォーリーは特に表情を変えずに「いいよ、別に」と言った。  
  
「ていうか、それ取りなよ。変声機とウィッグ」  
「えっ…？」  
  
胸の少し上の方に貼っていた変声機のチップが剥がされる。ウィッグも、もみ上げの辺りから手を差し込まれ、外されてしまった。……どうして？リカルダを抱きたかったんじゃないの？  
  
「なんで……」  
「リカルダじゃなくて、"お前に"相手して貰おうと思って。」  
「えっ、僕…？」  
「そう。……悪いと思ってるんだろ？だったら"彼女"の姿なんて借りずにお前自身の姿で示してくれよ。リカルダの事は良い思い出だ、彼女に"償い"をさせる気にはなれねぇよ……。だってこれ、お前の"お詫び"なんだろ？」  
  
ウォーリーが何を言ってるのか、その意図を汲み取るのに少し時間がかかった。どうしてか心がチクリと痛む気がする……いいや、そんな事ない。彼がそれで許してくれると言うなら、すんなり飲み込んでしまえば良い。僕は嫌じゃない、彼にこうして触れられる事も、身体を暴かれる事も。だから……良いんだよね？これで。  
  
「っあ……！、んぅッ」  
  
股の間にウォーリーの膝が割って入り、ぐっと圧迫されながら乳首を食まれると思わず声が漏れた。  
  
「変声機使わなくても可愛い声出るじゃん」  
「ぁ、ぁ…っ！ふ、…、んん、」  
  
股間をぐりぐりと刺激されながら上半身を愛撫され、漏れてしまう声が恥ずかしくて手で口を塞いだけれど、直ぐにウォーリーに「声、抑えるな」と片手で退けられてしまう。そしてもう片方の手で腰、鼠径部そけいぶをなぞり、スカートの上から僕自身の形を確かめるように揉み込まれた。  
  
「勃ってる……この格好じゃ、すぐ分かっちゃうな」  
「っぁ…言わ、ないで……っ」  
「恥ずかしい？……良いじゃん、お前もちょっとは恥ずかしい思いしろよ」  
  
そう言って今度はスカートの中に手を滑り込ませると、履いている下着やタイツにまで染みた先走りについても一つ一つ取り上げられ、僕の痴態を自覚させるように、諭すように、僕の羞恥心を煽った。  
  
ウォーリーは、彼女リカルダに"償い"をさせる気にはなれないと言った。彼女にはしない事を僕にする……つまり、今されているのは「仕置き」なんだとようやく理解する。  
  
そもそも自らを差し出したのは僕だ。好きにして欲しいとも言った。けれど無意識に僕は、あんな事になった後でもなお、リカルダという衣を着て自分が彼に嫌われる事から守ろうとし、まだ彼に愛されようとしていたんだと思い知る。そんな衣は剥がされて当然だった。結局僕は自分の事しか考えられてなかったんだから。  
  
僕は僕として罰を受けなきゃならない。リカルダという彼が愛さずにはおれなかった衣を着る事ももう許されない以上、今しているのがセックスだとしても、それは愛されているんじゃなくて「身体を好きにされてるだけ」なんだという真実が僕の心をえぐった。彼が好きだからこそ、この触れ合いに罰以外の意味など無い事が僕の絶望だった。  
  
  
  
  
圧迫による間接的な刺激だった所から薄い布越しの直接的な刺激に変わって、彼の指で性器を存分にいじめられれば、僕の身体はあさましくも反応して悦ぶ。  
  
「はぁ、あッ、…ぁあっ、ーっんぅ…！」  
「もうショーツの中に全然収まってないな。タイツと直接こすれるの気持ちい？スゲーぬるぬる…」  
「あぅ、…ぁ、だめ、もう触っちゃ…は、ぁ……ッでちゃう、」  
「へぇ……やらし。イくとこ見せてよ、…ディック」  
「ひん…っあ、やぁぁ、ぁ…！〜ーッ」  
  
ぐちぐちと弄られ、耳を噛まれながら名前を呼ばれると、僕はあっけなく達してしまった。

「は……っ、はぁ…ッ……ぁ、…」  
  
絶頂の余韻で身体が痙攣する。親友の前ではしたない声を上げてイくなんて……僕のこんな姿は君に今どう映ってるんだろう。  
ウォーリーは僕を観察するみたいに眺めて、それからうっそりと笑った。僕の好きな優しい笑顔に似てるのに、いつもとはどこか違う。さっきまで僕の性器を苛めていた手がひたりと僕の顔に当てられて、頬を滑り、唇を開かせるように親指で軽く押される。指には僕が出したものが付いていて、僕はなんとなく察してその指を咥えると、それに舌を這わせた。  
  
「ん……」  
「……。こんな事されても俺のこと好き？」  
  
何処まで大丈夫か確かめているのだろうか。僕の答えは一つしかないけど、何度でも答える。  
  
「ん…っ、……すきだよ、ウォーリー」  
「そっか。……、……。」  
  
何か言いかけるようにウォーリーの口が開閉したけど、すぐ思い直したように目を瞑って、その後に続く言葉は無かった。


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
「俺のも気持ちよくして？」  
  
そう言って目の前にウォーリーのペニスが差し出される。一緒にシャワーを浴びた事もあったけど、彼のをこんなに近くで見るのなんて初めてで、戸惑う。脳裏で分かりつつもどうすべきか一応ウォーリーを仰ぎ見ると、口の動きが「咥えて」と伝えてきた。僕は頷いておずおずと舌を這わせ、それからゆっくりと咥内に迎え入れる。  
彼のは半勃ちだったけど、咥えてみるとなかなか圧迫感があり当然全ては収まらなかった。口の中っていうのはそんなに広くない。  
咥えられる範囲で、竿の途中までを吸いながら出し入れして愛撫したり、口から出して側面から唇と舌を這わせるように舐め上げた。ウォーリーのはみるみる硬くなって、僕の舌に当たる血管がドクドクと脈打つのが分かる。こういう事するのは初めてだったけど、ちゃんと出来てるみたいで少しホッとした。  
  
「っ…は、舐めてる顔……すげーエロい…。フェラ、上手だな」  
  
「やった事あんの？」と冗談めかすように笑いながらウォーリーの手が僕の頭を撫でる。当然、無い。咥えながら緩く首を振ったが、「ふーん、」というイマイチ信用の無いリアクションが返って来ただけだった。こんな事をするのに抵抗が無いのも、好きだから……君だからだと、伝わっているだろうか。  
  
  
  
  
「んっ…ん、……ぅむ、…ぐ、ッん」  
  
愛撫を続けるうちにウォーリーの質量が増し、腰を使われ出すといよいよ苦しくなって来る。喉の奥を開かないと全て入らなくて、苦しさに限界を感じた僕はウォーリーの服を引っ張って訴えた。するとそれに気付いたウォーリーが直ぐに動きを止め、ずるりと僕の口からペニスを抜く。  
  
「っかは…！げほ……っ、ぅ、はぁ…はっ…」  
「悪い、苦しかったか？」  
ウォーリーの手が僕の背中をさする。  
「はぁ……っ、……ごめん、イかせられなくて」  
「いいよ、気持ちよかったから。……それに、他の方法もあるし」  
  
そう言うとまた僕の頭を撫で、僕が履いていた下着とタイツをウォーリーが取り去る。脱がせる時にさっき僕が出したものが糸を引いて、何とも言えない気持ちになった。今度は尻を向けて四つん這いになるよう言われ、スカートは身に付けてるのに下は履いていないという倒錯的な格好になってしまい、恥ずかしさに耐えながら背後のウォーリーに秘部を曝け出す。  
  
「これで良い……？」  
「うん……はは、すげー眺め。脚、ぴったり閉じれる？」  
「ん……こう？」  
「そう。…そのままな、」  
「っ…ひゃ！？、」  
  
ぬる、と太ももの隙間にウォーリーのペニスが割って入って来て、同時に玉袋の少し後ろ辺りから僕のペニスの裏筋まで満遍なく当てるように擦られる。  
  
「ぅあ……っ、これ…」  
「ん。素股だけど……でも、挿れてるみたい、っだろ？」  
「っあ…、んん……ッ」  
  
ぬちゅ、ぬちゅ、と股の隙間をウォーリーのペニスが行き来して、ピストンの度に擦られる場所から不思議な快感が這い上がるのを感じた。玉とお尻の穴の間辺り、いわゆる会陰を強く擦られると、ペニスだけ扱いてる時とは違う、切ないようなお尻の中が疼くような変な感覚に陥る。最初こそムズムズとした変な感じだと思ったけれど、擦られ続けると段々と自分で制御できない快感に育っていくのが恐ろしかった。  
  
「なんか……っこれ、へん…、な、っかんじ…ぁ、あっ」  
「気持ちいだろ？ここ。っこうやって、刺激されると…」  
「っ！？ああぁ…ッ、あ、あ、だめ、そこやだ、」  
  
やわく刺激されていた会陰の部分を、親指でぎゅ、ぎゅ、と的確に指圧されると下半身が跳ね上がってしまいそうになった。ゾクゾクして反射的に太ももや尻をぎゅっと締めてしまう。  
  
「全然、よさそうじゃん…。こんなに濡らして勃起させてんのに、何がやだって？」  
  
気付けば僕は、会陰や裏筋への刺激だけでまた達しそうなほど張り詰め、勃起させていた。ぱちゅ、ぱちゅ、と肌のぶつかる音と共に揺すられる度、先端から溢れた先走りがベッドのシーツに落ちる。  
  
「あっ、あ、は、あぁ…っあ！」  
「はぁ……っこれ、すげぇ…きもちいっ、」

後ろから覆い被さるように身体を重ねられて、密着した状態でピストンされると本当にバックの体位でセックスしてるみたいで。その錯覚と確かな快感に酔わされ、正常な頭で考えられなくなってくる。  
  
「ぁああ…っぁ、ぁ、もっ…だめ、っあ」  
「もう…っイきそう？……悪いけど、俺のこと、待っててくんない？」  
「うぁっ、やぁ…ッや、それ、はなして…っ」  
  
イけそうだったのにペニスをぎゅっと握られて射精を塞き止められる。出せないのにそのままずっと擦られ、刺激され続けていると、体内でぐるぐる回った熱を逃せなくておかしくなりそうだった。射精じゃなく、別の何かで身体が極まってしまいそうな危うい感覚さえする。  
  
「ぁ、あっ！はぁ…っあ！」  
「っふ、ん、…もう、ちょっと、だから……はぁっ」  
「ぁぁっ、あッ、ゃあ…っイきたい……っうぉーりぃ、っうぉ、りぃ…ッ」  
「は、ぁ、…んんっ、いいよ、イこ…、ディック、はぁ…っディック…！」  
  
名前を呼ばれ、スパートをかけるように僕のとウォーリーのペニスを一纏めに握り、思い切り扱かれると僕は訳も分からなくなりながらウォーリーの手の中に射精した。  
  
「っくぁ……！」  
「ぁっぁっあ…！ぁあーーっ！…〜っ、ーーッ♡」  
  
絶頂して身体の力が抜け、四つん這いのポーズを保っていられなくなる。脱力した僕はベッドに崩れるように突っ伏し、身体の痙攣が治るのを待つしかなかった。  
  
「はぁっ……すっげ…沢山出た……。お前も…良さそうだな、ディッキー」  
「は……っぁ、ーぁ…ッ、…っぅ」  
「なぁ、ここ……ヒクヒクしてる。もしかしてコッチにも欲しかった？俺、一応遠慮したんだけどさ、」  
  
2人の精液にまみれたウォーリーの指が、僕の後ろの穴を悪戯に突く。ぬめる精液を擦り付けるように穴の淵を指が行き来したりして、入りそうで入らない感覚に変なもどかしさすら感じてしまう。イッたばかりで感覚が馬鹿になってるせいだ。さらに会陰と穴とを同時に押さえられると、甘い痺れが身体に走り、ぬめりを活かして指を飲み込んでしまいそうになる。  
  
「っあ、ぁ……は、ぁぁ……っ」  
「あーこれ、指入っちゃいそう……。気持ち良さそうだけど、ここ使った事あんの…？」  
  
"使ったこと"は無いけど、一人でする時に前と一緒に弄った事はあった。興味本位で慣らしてみたら思いの外気持ちが良くて、後ろで感じる時は頭が真っ白になるから、快感に溺れたい時とかストレス発散したい時とかに……たまに触っていた。でもそんな事、ここで暴露したくはなかった。  
  
「っは…ぁ、使った、こと……ない……っ」  
「ふーん…ほんとに？」  
「っ！？あっ…ぁぁあ……っ！？」  
  
ウォーリーの指がつぷぷ…と穴に入り込み、身体が仰反る。  
  
「簡単に入るんだけど……。これが使った事無い奴の反応か？ディック、」  
「ちが、…ぁ、や、動かさな…で、…ぁ、はぁぁ…！んぅッ」  
「随分よさそうじゃん…指に吸い付いてくるし。なぁ、いつ……？どういう奴としたんだ？言いたくない？お前は俺に嘘も付くし、秘密主義だもんな」  
  
ぐちぐちと後ろを弄られながら言われ、弱い場所をかすめる度に身体が震えて反論したいのに上手く言葉にならない。ウォーリーの声には確かな怒気が混ざっていて、さっきより指の動きも荒々しく、無理矢理快感を引きずり出される。僕を責めるように言うけど、彼がどうして怒っているのか分からなかった。  
  
「あぁッ…ぁ！っしてな、…ひ、っちがぅ、からぁ…っぁ、ぁ、…っあァ！」  
「何が？感じまくって指ぎゅうぎゅう締め付けるくせに。……なぁ、もう他の奴とした事あるんなら俺も遠慮しなくて良いよな？こんな事、慣れっこだからそうやってホイホイ身体なんか差し出すんだろ？……何がお詫びだ、何が好きにして良いだよ、……っこの淫乱」  
「〜〜…ッ！」  
  
ウォーリーに軽蔑の色を込めて吐き捨てるように言われ、あまりの心の痛みに思考がぐちゃぐちゃになって目の前がボヤける。どうして、彼がこんなに怒っているのか、そんな誤解をするのか。僕の態度が誠実じゃないから？以前の関係が嘘のようにまるで心が通じない。一度間違えてからというもの、僕の行動は全て裏目に出てしまう。僕のせいで、もうどうやっても僕達は元には戻れないのだと実感すると苦しくて、悲しくて、絶望感から這い上がれなくなる。後ろから指が抜かれ、ウォーリーのものがあてがわれた。怖い。もうこれ以上、身体と心が乖離していくのは。愛を伝えるはずの行為で心がズタズタになるのは。もう耐えられそうになかった。  
  
  
「っ……ごめ、なさ…。っく、ゆるし、て……ウォー、リー、っ…も、ぃゃだ……っ」  
  
仰向けにされ、いざ挿入されようかという時にウォーリーと目が合う。……合った気がした。僕の視界は涙でぐしゃぐしゃにボヤけていたけど、僕の言葉を聞いたウォーリーがはっと息を呑むような気配を感じると同時に、彼の動きが止まる。そして覆い被さっていた僕の上から退き、静かに横に座った。  
  
「泣くくらい嫌なら、初めからこんな事するなよ……」  
「っく、…ぅ、……ひっく、…ぅ、」  
  
僕の嗚咽以外は聞こえない重い沈黙の中、ウォーリーの手が僕の目尻に伸びて涙を拭う。触れられた瞬間、反射的にびくついてしまったからか、ウォーリーの手は遠慮がちに動く。  
  
「………………ごめん。言い過ぎたし、やり過ぎた…。怖がらせて悪かった……」  
  
僕が何も言えないでいると、ウォーリーはベッドから降り、手を拭いて下着とズボンを身に付けた。それからクローゼットを漁り、何着かの服と下着を取り出すとベッドの隅に置く。  
  
「これ貸すから……着れそうなやつ、着てみて。汚した服はうちで洗濯するから置いてって良いし……。俺、部屋出るけど……下に居るから。着替えたら降りて来てくれ」  
  
そう言い残してウォーリーは出て行き、部屋の扉が閉まった。ウォーリーの部屋に一人になって、放心しながらウォーリーの服を手に取る。彼との付き合いは長いから、どの服もなんとなく見覚えがあった。こんな時に、いつ着ていたかなんて思い出してしまう。  
  
「っく、ぅ、……っふ、」  
  
ウォーリーの服を抱き締めて、僕はまた数分間だけ泣いた。


	4. Chapter 4

[POV : Wally]

あのディックが、可哀想なくらい怯えて……俺の好きな綺麗な瞳が恐怖一色に染まっているのを見た時、俺はやっと我にかえる事が出来た。我にかえるのが、遅過ぎたけれど……。

怒り、嫉妬、未練、失望、独占欲、自分が溜めていたドス黒い感情に呑まれて、正気とは思えないような行動をした。あんな風にするつもりじゃなかったはずなのに、アイツの痴態を見て、懐疑心と嫉妬から来る怒りの狭間で完全にブレーキがいかれてしまった。それをディックにそのままぶつけて、文字通り身体も心も傷付けたんだ。……もう、どんな顔して話せば良いのかも分からない。冷静になって来た今は、泣いていたディックにかけた言葉も最低だったと思う。

こんな最悪な事しといてアイツの事が好きだとか、どの口が言えるんだろうと自嘲してしまう。初恋って拗らせると狂っちまうのかな。未練たらたらで、アイツの心が俺に無くても、身体だけでも、表面だけでも得ようなんて、やっぱり無理だったんだ。俺がアイツに"言わせた"「好き」は、貰った瞬間から朽ちる花だった。欲しかった言葉で余計に干からびて、身体の繋がりだけでも確かなものにしたくなった。全部全部、大間違いだ。

トン…トン…と階段を降りる音がして、ディックの着替えが終わった事を悟る。ソファから立ち上がって所在なくウロウロしていると、すぐにリビングに顔を出したディックと目が合い、気まずい空気が流れた。

「あ……、その…。服、着れて良かった…」  
「うん……貸してくれてありがとう、」  
言いたいのはそんな事じゃない。

「服より、……えっと、……。悪かった、乱暴な事して。酷い事も言って、本当にごめん…。身体、大丈夫か…」  
「……ウォーリー、」  
不安そうに俺を見上げるディックの目尻から、また一筋涙が流れる。「大丈夫だよ」と返って来たが、全然大丈夫そうじゃなかった。ごめん、怖かったよなって抱き締めたい衝動にかられるけど、怖がらせた張本人の俺にそんな資格があるわけないじゃないか。

「僕こそ、自分で言い出した事なのに……ごめんね中途半端で。また怒らせちゃったし……今日、来るべきじゃなかった。また、別の方法でちゃんと……」  
「もう、良いよ、ディック。リカルダの事はもう……。お前の事責められないくらい、俺も今日…あんな酷い事しちまった…。もう……終わりにしようぜ、こんな事…」

終わりにする。  
自分の口からやけに都合の良い言葉が出たけど、終わりにするってどうするんだ。これでおあいこだからとでも言うつもりなのか俺は。

「リカルダの件は……忘れる事にするから、俺…。だから、もう謝らなくてもいいし、お前ももう、こんな事しないでくれ。そんで、俺が今日した事は……、……忘れてくれなんて、都合良過ぎるけど、…っでも、出来れば、怖い思いをした事は、忘れてくれ……。俺は、覚えててちゃんと反省するから…無かった事には、ならないし……」

言葉に詰まりながらもなんとか言い切ると、静かに聞いていたディックが少し表情を緩めて、困ったように笑った。

「いつものウォーリーだね……安心した。  
ねぇ、僕が忘れるなら君も忘れて。片方が覚えてたら…気まずいでしょ。今日の事、僕は別に怒ってないよ。怖かったけど……それは一瞬だし、さっきも言ったけど自分で撒いた種だからね」  
「ディック……」  
「もし、全部無かった事にして清算できるなら、僕は……やっぱり君の側に居たいんだ。今まで通りが良い。  
お互いに忘れる事で前みたいに戻れるなら、本気出して忘れるからさ。ウォーリーは、どう？」  
「俺は……」

俺だって、以前のような俺達が良い。今からでも、戻れるなら……。そんな事が、可能なら。

「俺も、前みたいに…お前と、普通の……友達が良い」

忘れられるんだろか。願うような気持ちで、言葉を絞り出した。俺の言葉に、ディックがまた目を細めた。

「だよね。やっぱ…"普通の友達"が良いよね」

俺達は忘れる約束をした。ディックが帰るのを見送って、しばし放心したけれど、今朝よりはいくらか気持ちが楽になっていた。これで良かったのかどうか分からないけれど、以前の関係に戻りたいという意思は俺もアイツも一緒だった。だから……楽観的に考えれば、まだ希望はあるのかも知れない。

ふと昼間の自分の行動を思い出してキッチンに立つと、やっぱり放置したせいで水分でべしゃべしゃになったピザが2枚置かれていた。

(やっちまった……。これ、もう駄目かなぁ。いや……)

けれど捨てるのは忍びなくて、俺は取り敢えずそれをもう一度冷凍庫に突っ込んだ。

元に戻ると良いけど。

物事は理由無しには起こらない。俺達が共に踏み外し、一度二度と絡み合った心の機微や擦れ違いには、そうなる理由があったのだ。けれどそれに気付きもせず、確かめもせずに、俺たちは後退する事でその歪いびつさを正そうとした。  
起きた事を無かった事にする事で、その理由ごと消してしまう事が、どんなに危うい事か考えもせずに、前進より後退という平和を選んでしまったんだ。


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
「忘れる」とは言ったものの、次にディックと会った時、どんな風に接すれば良いのか俺には正直まだ分からないでいた。けれど俺がそんな心配をするまでもなく、あれからというものディックと会うタイミングはなかなか訪れなかった。  
  
アイツが俺を避けてそうしているのかも知れないし、なんとなく…あえて連絡するのも野暮だと思ったから連絡もしてなくて真意は分からなかったが、マウントジャスティスでの任務にも不参加が多く、稀に参加しても俺が居ない時に出席していたりと擦れ違いが多かった。伝え聞く通りだとゴッサムでの活動やバットマンのサイドキックとしての本分の方が忙しいらしい。  
  
そんなこんなで、ゆうに2週間はあいつと会っていなかっただろうか。だからクリスマスを控えた週のはじめ、学校が終わってから行ったマウントジャスティスにアイツが居た時は内心身構えてしまった。  
俺はなんとか「よ……よう！久しぶりだな！」なんて、ぎこちない挨拶をしたが、俺に気付いたディックはそれに対してパッと顔を明るくさせ、ぴょんと飛ぶように俺のそばに来ると、「ウォーリー！久しぶり！最近ぜんぜんタイミング合わなかったね、そっちも忙しくしてた？」と嬉しそうに言った。  
  
……あれ？心配してたけどスゲー元気そう。というか、めちゃくちゃ普通だった。こういう所の感情の切り替えは流石というか、ロビンのスーツを来たディックは本当にいつものディックらしく、問題があった事なんてお首にも出さない。  
その日、他の皆と話している様子を見ていても至極普通で、今まで通り。忘れられてないのは俺の方で、"あんな事があったのに"よく……と逆に感心してしまうほど、ディックは「いつもの彼」の振る舞いを演じて見せた。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「ん〜……、なぁカルダー、ロビンの奴さ…ちょっとテンション高くね？大丈夫かなあいつ」  
「は？」  
  
カルダーと二人になった時を見計らって、俺以外にはどう見えてるのか気になりそれとなく尋ねてみたが、カルダーは首を傾げて「どうしたんだ急に？」と不思議そうだった。  
  
「えっ…いやさぁ、アイツ……ちょっと無理して元気、みたいに見えねぇ？」  
「……？そうだろうか…。俺にはいつものロビンに見えるが……彼に何かあったのか？」  
「や！、何かあったか、どうか……は、知らないんだけど、勘？と言うか……カルダーはどう思うかな〜〜と思って…。俺の勘違いなら良いや……はは、」  
「？？」  
  
カルダーには普通に見えるっぽい。じゃあ気にし過ぎなのは俺か？そうか……そうなのか……。  
  
「どちらかと言うと、お前の方が顔色悪いぞ。大丈夫か？」  
  
ひた、とカルダーの体温の低い手がおでこに当てられ逆に心配される。はぁ、ありがとよ…。切り替えが出来てないのはやっぱり俺だけのようだった。  
  


* * *

  
  
マウントジャスティスで待機していたが、今日は出動を伴う任務らしい任務はなく、監視中の組織の動向調査をしている班から報告を聞くくらいで、今後の対応を伝達された後はトレーニングなどをして過ごした。  
一汗かいたからシャワーでも浴びようかと住居スペースへ行くと、今しがたシャワーを浴びてスーツから私服に着替えた所らしいディックとばったり出くわして、俺の心臓が跳ねる。  
  
「あ、ウォーリーだ。これからシャワー？今空いたよ〜」  
  
しっとりさせた髪や熱を帯びた肌からホカホカと湯気を立たせて、リラックスした様子のディックがひらひらと手を振って来た。俺はなんとなく、目のやり場に困りながらも「お…おぉ、サンキュ〜！今日もお疲れ！」と笑って見せる。が、すれ違いざまディックに肩を掴まれ引き止められる。  
  
「ウォーリー。あのさ、」  
  
やばい、俺の態度があからさまだから、ちゃんと約束守れとか言われるか？言われるよな…俺ぜんぜん忘れられてないし……、と思いきやディックが心配そうな顔で俺を見て首を傾げた。  
  
「何かあった？……なんか、変だよ今日」  
「えっ……」  
  
何かって……そりゃ、あり過ぎる程あっただろ。お前がそれ聞くか？俺、もしかして試されてんのかな……二人きりの時も、"ちゃんと忘れてられるかどうか"とか。俺は生唾を飲み込んで、「無い……けど……」と答える。  
  
「ふーん…そう？なら良いけど。じゃあ僕はもう上がるから、また明日……いや明後日かな？じゃあね、お疲れ〜」  
  
そう言ってディックが帰ろうとした時だった。俺達の居る廊下の直ぐそばの部屋のドアが急に開き、中から出て来た人物が俺達に向かってつかつかと歩み寄って来た。  
  
「ちょっと良い？」  
「あ、ザターナ……ゴメンうるさかった？」  
  
ここ、ザターナの部屋の近くだったか。ザターナはディックの問い掛けには「いいえ」と首を振って、それからやけに真剣な顔でディックの肩に触れると、「あなた、先週の火曜日にマウントジャスティスであった事覚えてる？」と尋ねて来た。  
  
「先週……？ああ、その日は任務だったよね。ヒアリ毒の培養研究してた所の……それが何か？」  
「任務以外の事は？」  
「任務以外？……何か特別な事あった？」  
  
ザターナの急な会話への乱入に面食らって、俺は目の前のやり取りをただ立ち尽くしながら見ていたわけだが、意図を掴めず頭にハテナを浮かべていた所に急にお鉢が回って来る。  
  
「覚えてないのね……。良いわ、ごめんねロビン、ありがとう。ウォーリー、ちょっと来て」  
「えっ…俺！？」  
「そう、来て。大事な事だから」  
  
ザターナに手を引っ張られるまま、彼女の部屋に連れ込まれる。その様子を見たディックが「へぇ〜…」なんて言ってニヤニヤしながら手を振る様が扉の閉まる瞬間に見えた。何が一体どうなってる？？  
  
「おっ、オイ！なんだよ急に……！？」  
部屋から出て行って誤解だと言うべきか、ザターナに問いただすべきか迷って、一旦ザターナに説明を求める事にした俺は混乱したままザターナに問うた。  
するとザターナは、彼女もまた困惑したような心配そうな顔で、静かに「あなた達、何かあった……？」と聞いて来た。  
  
「えっ……！？な、何かって……」  
「と言うより、ウォーリー……あなた、ディックに何かした？」  
  
質問したいのは俺の方だったのに、ザターナの瞳がまるで俺の罪を見透かすみたいに問い質す。なんだ？俺は今何を訊かれてる？彼女は……何か知ってるのか？  
  
「なんで……そんな事、聞くんだよ……」  
  
俺が警戒した様子で聞くと、ザターナは腕を組み、少し考えるような素振りを見せてから遠慮がちに話し始めた。  
  
「……ごめんなさい、多分プライベートな事だろうと思って言うか迷ったのだけど……、ディックがね、先週の火曜日、私に頼み事をして来たの。"忘れたい事があるから魔法で記憶を消すか暗示をかけてくれ"って。でも私……、記憶を改竄するような魔法はまだ完璧には扱えなくて、だから…消すんじゃなく彼に暗示をかける方法を取る事にした。でも失敗したのよ、忘れさせられなかったの。彼のその記憶に対する想いが強過ぎて、あまりにも強固だったから。ディックには言わなかったけれど、暗示をかけようとして失敗したせいで私は……"彼が忘れたかった事"に深く関連する記憶を幾つか見てしまった……」  
  
ザターナの話にどんどん血の気が引いていく。ザターナの一言一言が、俺を長い死刑台の階段に登らせるみたいに、恐怖を募らせる。何段目で死ぬかも分からないような。  
  
「ディックはたった１つの想いを忘れたがってた。そしてそれに関連する記憶も全て。……だから貴方に相談すべきだと思ったの。ディックが忘れたいと私に頼み込んで来たのは……  
  
"貴方の事を愛している"   
  
という気持ちよ」  
  
「……………………ぇ、」  
  
  
断罪されるものと思って登っていた死刑台への階段が足元から崩れる。首をはねられるどころか、俺は奈落の底へ落ちた。そして無限の喪失感に襲われる。ザターナは何て言った？ディックが……俺を……？愛してる…………？  
  
「私が忘れさせられなかったから、彼は他をあたると言ったわ。でも今日、私に頼んだ事すら忘れていた……。彼は、…本当に忘れてしまったのかも。部屋のそばであなた達の声がして、居ても立っても居られなくて、私……こんな事に口を出すのは間違っているかも知れないけど、あなた達はいつもとても仲が良さそうに見えたから…このままで良いとは思えなかった。でも遅かったかも知れない……本当にごめんなさい」  
  
ザターナの言葉を全て聞き終えて、俺は足の力が抜けてその場に膝と手を付いた。頭も心もパニックで、吐きそうで、身体が震える。今起きてる事が現実で、真実だなんて認めたくない、受け入れられない、こんな事、とても……。けれどもし、本当にそうなんだとしたら。俺が気付きもせず、勝手に諦めて、嘘だと決め付けて、自分と同じ気持ちを待ってくれるわけが無いと蔑ろにしてしまったディックの言葉が、想いが、本当は何よりも俺が欲しかったそれだったのだとしたら。  
  
「ぅ、ぁ……ぅあぁ…っ、ぁ、…っぅ゛、」  
  
声を止めようと口を押さえても、ぼた、ぼた、と床に大粒の涙が落ちる。  
どうして。  
  
  
『好きだよ……ウォーリー、』と何度も囁いたディックの声が頭に蘇る。  
  
(どうして)  
  
リカルダの姿で俺のそばに居た時の事、表情、デート中の事、嬉しそうに笑った事、全部を思い出す。演技なんかじゃ、なかった。  
  
(どうして)  
  
最後に"約束"をした時、『やっぱ…"普通の友達"が良いよね』と笑ったディックの事を思い出す。  
  
(どうして)  
  
俺は自分の事でいっぱいいっぱいで、アイツがあの時どんなに切ない表情で笑ったか、どんな気持ちを抱えて言ったか、まるで気付けなかった。  
  
捨てたのか？全部忘れる為に。  
普通の友達に戻るために。  
俺のせいで。  
  
「ディック……ッ」  
  
俺は泣きながら、光速で走り出して、もう帰ると言っていたディックを追い掛けた。今すぐ謝らないといけない事がある。抱き締めて、伝えないといけない事がある。  
ゼータチューブのある所まで行くと、装置に乗って光を帯びるディックが見えた。待って…！待ってくれ！！！

声を上げると不思議そうに振り返るディックの姿が見えた。けれどそれを最後にディックは目的地へと転送され、俺だけが取り残されてしまった。  
  
「っ…………」  
  
俺はまた膝を着いて、その場に座り込む。  
  
「ディック…………」  
  
放心していると、ポケットに入ったスマホが震えてチャットのメッセージが入った。ディックだった。  
  
『さっきはどうしたの？  
なんか言い忘れた？』  
  
  
  
  
言い忘れていた。  
いいや、自分が傷付くのを恐れて言わなかった。  
  
俺はもっと早く、お前に伝えなきゃいけなかったんだ。


End file.
